FRIDAY THE 13TH
by scooby823945
Summary: candace and stacy were watching the movie "The House".


Stacy and Candace crunched the popcorn fastly. The two friends were watching the movie "The House". Both girls had blankets almost covering their whole body. "S-Stacy, you know it is Friday the 13th." said Candace shivering. Stacy nodded fastly and shakingly. Just as the girls looked at the TV, they screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the girls. Then, a woman in a green robe walked down the stairs. Her hair was up in a towel and her face was green, she was also moaning, "_Caaaandace...Staaaacy."_ Fear filled the girls. "What is that?" whispered Stacy. Candace looked at the stairs where the woman was. Stacy gulped. The lady got closer and closer to the girls. The lady lightly touched Stacy's shoulder. Stacy threw her popcorn in the air and kicked the air while screaming. "Candace! Stacy!" It was just Linda Flynn-Fletcher. Candace laughed as she breathed hard. "Mom, what are you doing?" she asked giggling. Stacy was still hidden in her blanket. "You guys are kind of being a little loud," said Linda and glanced at the TV. "I remember watching this movie when I was your age." Stacy peeked out of the blanket and crawled out. "Then this movie must be 100 years old." said Candace. Linda frowned and rolled her eyes. "I just came down here to tell you to be quiet, not my age." said Linda. Then she went back upstairs. "Ha, it was just my Mom." said Candace. "My popcorn is all gone." said Stacy then the girls bursted out laughing. "I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!" yelled Linda. The girls un-paused the movie and watched. "H-how many more hours oor minutes left?" asked Stacy. Candace looked at the VCR box and saw 00:27:34. "27 more minutes!" exclaimed Candace. "Now, what time is it?" Candace stood on the couch and saw on the clock: 9:34. The last 27 minutes were so scary, Linda came down twice and Lawrence came once. The girls breathed hard as the movie showed the credits. Just to spook people more, after the credits it showed a scary picture. Phineas and Ferb ran down the stairs. "What'cha watchin'?" asked Phineas. "Phineas and Ferb, you know we are watching a scary movie and besides it doesn't matter anymore because it is over!" said Candace yelling at her brothers. Phineas and Ferb took a seat on the floor. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked at each other. "To make it fair, we will all go." said Phineas. Everyone stood up and walked to the door. Ferb turned the knob and sitting on the porch was Perry. "Oh, there you are Perry!" said Phineas. "Phineas!" excaimed Candace. "It isn't that easy. There is still a mystery." Phineas picked up Perry. "Yeah," said Stacy. "Perry doesn't know how to knock on doors, does he?" Candace noddded. "Oh so since it is not 'that easy', do you want us to just go out there and find out who knocked on our door?" asked Phineas as he and Ferb stepped on to the porch. "First," said Candace. "We need jackets. Black jackets." The kids ran up to their rooms and changed into black outfits. "Gosh," said Stacy in Candace's room changing behind a door. "We should have just gone to Vanessa Doofensmirtz for black suits!" Candace laughed. The kids tiptoed outside. "Since we have been taking so long, the thing probably is far away by now." said Phineas. "True." said everyone but Ferb. Ferb just nodded. The kids grabbed hands and walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk. Stacy breathed hard. Just then, a figure appeared in the road. "What is that?" screamed Candace grabbing Phineas and Ferb into Stacy and her own arms. The figure came closer and closer to them. "Hey Dinner Bell." said the figure. "Its just Buford!" exclaimed Phineas. Buford walked into the light and had Baljeet in his arms. "Hi guys," said Baljeet. "We have to run." Candace grabbed Buford by the shoulder. "Did you knock on our door?" she asked. The boys shook their heads and ran down the street. "If it wasn't them, who could it be?" asked Ferb. The only time this day he has talked. The kids strolled down the street. They kept walking until they saw "Danville Cemetary". "Do we have to go in?" asked Stacy nervously. Phineas nodded and walked in. Ferb was right behind him but the girls wouldn't move. "Is this all nessacary?" exclaimed Candace. "It was your idea, Candace." said Phineas. Stacy nodded and grabbed Candace's hand. "We have to." said Stacy smiling and the girls walked in. "Ok, so what is in here?" asked Candace. "I don't think the thing we are trying to find is-" A big wind blew. Candace and Stacy turned around and ran off. Phineas and Ferb followed them. "Let's go somewhere else, somewhere not here." said Stacy hugging Candace. The kids strolled into downtown Danville. Stacy's phone rang. "Oh it's probably Mom," she said grabbing her phone out of her pocket. "Guys, it says unavailable caller." Everyone was silent. It was just Stacy's sister who called the wrong number. The kids crossed the street and walked into a alley and saw a person standing in it. "What do we do?" whispered Candace. Phineas and Ferb shrugged. The person turned around and saw the kids. The person started running after the children. "Who are you?" it yelled closer than ever. The kids took off running. The person grabbed Phineas' leg. "Help!" shouted Phineas. Everyone grabbed Phineas' arms and started pulling. Ferb was pulling harder than ever. "Who are you?" yelled the person again. "NOT TELLING UNTIL YOU LET GO!" shouted Candace. The person let go and Phineas and Ferb started running. Soon, Candace and Stacy were picking up to boys because they were faster. The person was too far away and fell over. "Phin, were you close enough to see who it was?" asked Stacy huffing. "I saw some. He wasn't very tall, he had glasses and thats all I saw." said Phineas rubbing his arm. "Wow.." said Candace out of breath. The kids started walking again. "Why does it matter if someone knocked on your door?" said Stacy. "I mean we already have tons of other mysterys and if you ask me, Buford and Baljeet were pretty suspicious." Phineas shrugged, "Stacy's got a point. Besides, who was the person in the alley?" Candace nodded her head, "And what about that wind at the cemetary? Its not windy out and it was only in my face." Ferb agreed with everyone. "Maybe Perry just learned how to knock." said Phineas. "It could be a possibility." said Stacy. Stacy looked at her watch, "And it is 10:34." The kids headed home. When they got home, the TV was still on. "Hey, " said Candace looking through the channels. "Cabin in the Woods is on." She clicked on the movie and lights went out...storyline: when Isabella realise she doesn't been care by Phineas to make him fall in love...she take derastic measure...to force him. Can agent travis and agent p stop her madness or this misson is a failiure?

it is a nice day at danville...like always but umm...lets move on shall we?

somewhere in abandone...werehouse

Deep inside it lies a crazy girl that willing to force one of her true love

**Isabella**: hehehehe...finally you are mine Phineas

**Phineas**:...Isabella whats wrong with you anyway?

**Isabella**: whats wrong?...i tell you what wrong i love you so much but you...*throw a knife and hit the wooden wall*...you didin't care!

**Phineas**:...Isabella..i...

**Isabella**:...shut up b***h!

**Brandon**: you are nuts!...are you out of your mind!?

**Isabella**: shut up brandon!

**Brandon**: i suppost to have this great summer but this...is madness

**Narrator**: early that day before phineas and brandon got captured

brandon was walking to phineas and ferb house when a titile appear saying:

**_Phineas and Ferb : madness of Isabella _**and also it's raining that morning

**Phineas:** well Ferb, looks like our activities have to wait...i hope the rain stop

**Ferb: **yes in deed

**Candace: **oh please...can you two take a break

meanwhile...Isabella came in and say watcha doing to phineas and ferb

Isabella: hey guys..watcha doing?

Phineas: oh hi Isabella...we just waiting for the rain stop

While that brandon came in

Brandon: for your information as i was working in the US facility...they were testing their new weapon called the wheater storm device for war against terrorist in middle east...thats why its raining...im few minutes it will stop...

Phineas: no wonder


End file.
